


A Night With Friends

by flush



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flush/pseuds/flush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper has feelings for Jason, the only issue is that Jason is involved with her best friend Annabeth and she doesn't have a chance. At least that's what Piper thinks until Annabeth extends her an offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night With Friends

Piper fights the heat in her face and the nervous flutter in her stomach. Jason's sitting close enough that she can feel his warmth through his work shirt. The same shirt he's rolled the sleeves up on that only has her mouth watering a little bit. The issue isn't the butterflies, or his muscular arms, or that she can't stop giggling at his lame jokes, it's that Jason is kind of involved with her best friend.

It's not entirely surprising though since the two of them are peas in a pod. The golden children of back to back years at high school and friends since they could walk. So the step to  - well whatever they are - isn't that big of a leap of the imagination.

Piper is still giggling at Jason's last corny joke when a mess of blonde curls in a business suit slides into the corner both next to her.

"Hey." Jason says happily and pushes a diet coke towards her.

"Thanks, but I might need something a little stronger." Annabeth calls over the waiter and orders herself a glass of wine.

The waiter takes off without giving them a third menu and Annabeth's solution is to press closer to Piper pinning her right next to Jason. Piper does her best to keep from blushing too much as Jason's arm brushes against her but she fears it's a bit obvious to Annabeth what's going on. She keeps her head down and stifles her laughter at Jason's humor and generally tries not to schoolgirl too much. Though by the end of dinner her cheeks burn and sides hurt and she's hopelessly day dreaming about him.

As soon as the check comes Annabeth snatches it up and waves off the protests of the other two.

"I was late, I'll pay for it. Go get us cabs." Arguing with Annabeth is next to pointless so they admit defeat and slide out of their booth.

Piper ends up outside in the chilly air slowly inching closer to him to fight off the chill.

"You cold?" he asks sincerely.

Piper wants to shrug it off and act fine but she's so damn cold and she nods hastily making him laugh.

"Here." Jason wraps an arm around her and and pulls her closer.

She's caught off guard and stumbles so that her hands dart out and press against his chest. For a second they're only inches apart and Piper can feel his breath mingling with hers. Before she can stop herself she lifts up and closes the distance between them until her lips skim his. As soon as they touch Piper feels a spark and a shiver runs over her skin.

A moment later Jason's lips are pressing against hers and she kisses him hungrily. Every daydream and dirty little fantasy she's had over the past year flashes through her head and she nearly shoves him into a cab to take him home. Until she remembers Annabeth. Piper pushes him back a step and stares in horror. She's just kissed her best friend's pseudo-boyfriend and can't stop thinking about doing it again.

"Oh shit," Piper mutters. "We shouldn't have, that- that didn't- damn it." Piper turns and nearly steps out in front of the next cab to get it to stop.

"Piper wait-"

She ignores him and ducks into the cab, letting out a mournful groan and wishing this was all just another daydream.

* * *

 

**Come over for lunch**

Piper reads the text message for the tenth time on the walk over to Annabeth and Jason's place. Annabeth is the absolute last person she wants to have pissed off at her, and the thought of having to walk into that lion’s den is enough to make her sweat. But Piper tells herself she has to face Annabeth. After all, she could have just destroyed two relationships with one stupid, amazing, perfect, haunt-your-dreams-good kiss. A kiss she desperately wishes she could take back.

She presses the buzzer for their apartment and hears the building's door unlock. Piper swallows hard and makes the final stretch of her death march. She gets herself ready and condenses her story down to a quick few sentences. She'll explain it was a mistake that didn't mean anything then apologize and say she'll stay away from Jason. A simple enough plan.

Piper knocks quickly and buries her hands in the pockets of her jacket. When Annabeth opens the door she does so with a grin and a glint in her eyes.

"So you kissed Jason." Annabeth's voice has an edge to it that Piper can't place.

"Annabeth, I swear I can explain," Piper says defensively.

Annabeth rolls her eyes and drags Piper intro the apartment.

"Is that explanation that you're attracted to him?" Annabeth shoots over her shoulder before flopping onto the couch.      

"I- I might-" Piper clears her throat.  "Annabeth I'm really sorry, I know you and Jason-"

"Aren't a couple." Annabeth cuts her off and gestures to the couch.

Piper stands there open mouthed and unsure of what to do.

"Piper, would you come sit down?" Annabeth raises an eyebrow and pats the seat beside her. Piper swallows her fear and gingerly sits down next to her friend.

"Look, Jason and I have our... arrangement but it's not what you think." Annabeth places her hand on Piper's arm.

"You two just sleep together," Piper mutters.

"Yes," Annabeth says bluntly. "But that doesn't mean I'm the only one that gets to sleep with him." She gives Piper a wink.

"Annabeth!" Piper blushes and looks away.

"Piper, I've seen the way you look at him." Piper can feel the sly look she's getting.

Her cheeks are practically on fire and she questions how the conversation wound up here. She's imagined doing a lot of things on this couch but having a conversation with Annabeth about sleeping with Jason is not one of them.

"And," Annabeth adds, "I've seen the way he looks at you."

Now Piper is sure her face can't be any more red.

"Though I'm surprised he got the courage to kiss you," Annabeth says, leaning back.

"He didn't," Piper says bashfully, "I kissed him."

"Ha!" Annabeth says triumphantly. "I knew he wouldn't make a move before I did."

Piper's eyes go wide and her head snaps up.

"Before you did?" Piper can't wrap her mind around the fact that she has to ask that question.

Annabeth gives a shrug and it's her turn to look away.

"You're attractive, and smart, and kind, and an amazing friend, so yes I've thought about it. Have you?" Piper’s brain is on the verge of catastrophic meltdown.

Annabeth has just admitted she's thought about getting Piper into bed. Admitted that she thinks Piper is attractive. Annabeth, who is all legs and gorgeous blonde curls who could kill a man and he'd probably thank her. To top it all off she can't exactly say no.

Piper knows a gorgeous woman when she sees one- and Annabeth definitely fits the bill- so yes, she's found herself thinking about Annabeth as more than a friend. Though she's never explored the thought of anything else.

"Not- not exactly- I mean, you're attractive and I know that, but I haven't-" Piper gives a shake off her head before staring at the ground.

"I'm sorry if I put you in a weird place." Annabeth's hand settles on her shoulder.

"No it's- it's just strange. I came here expecting you to hate me for kissing Jason and now you're telling me you're both into me." Piper let's out a nervous laugh.

"Is that so hard to believe? You're a knockout, McLean." Annabeth gives Piper's shoulder a squeeze before dropping her hand. "Can't say I'm not jealous of him." Piper's cheeks burn again and her stomach twists.

"I might be a little jealous of him too." The words come out awkwardly and she wants to take them back but it's too late for that now.

"Yeah?" Annabeth's voice is heavy and soothing and all Piper can do to respond is to nod.

Annabeth shifts closer to her on the couch causing the cushions to sink and Piper lean a little towards the other girl. Enough so that the distance between them is incredibly small and Piper's stomach summersaults. Piper even feels her breath catch for a second as her eyes land on Annabeth's lips.

"If this is too-"

"No," Piper says hastily, "it's fine." She wants to stop Annabeth before she's offered a cop out.

Annabeth nods slowly as if she's afraid a sudden movement will startle Piper and have her bolting for the door. It's Piper that moves forward next and takes an inch off the distance between them but it's all she can manage before her nerves get to her.

So Annabeth moves the remaining distance and brushes their lips together.

Something inside Piper melts and she has to keep from whimpering. The kiss with Jason was exciting and quick like the drop on a roller coaster. Her kiss with Annabeth is slower and a bit terrifying like the slow ride to the peak. It's the same ride but completely different feelings.

Annabeth breaks the kiss, leaving Piper panting slightly.

"So." Piper bites at her lip. "How does this work?"

"I think we wait until Jason gets home." Annabeth says with a soft smile.

"Yeah, okay." Piper's head bobs.

Annabeth snatches the remote from the small coffee table and flicks the TV on, settling back next to Piper. They sit through most of a rom-com but Piper's focused on listening for the jangle of keys, or the turn of a lock, or any hint that Jason's coming home. The patiently waiting makes her legs bounce and palms sweat, slowly fraying her nerves.

"Have you ever... had a third person involved?" Piper gives up on being delicate.

"No," Annabeth says simply.

“So, I’m the first person you’ve invited to do this.”

"Of course you are." Annabeth has a hint of surprise in her voice. "Piper, this isn't something we're doing because we're bored."

Piper nods her head dumbly and keeps her eyes down.

"Piper, if you want to leave you always can." Annabeth's voice is soft and caring and Piper clenches her fists.

"No, I want to stay." Piper says voice full of confidence she doesn't really feel.

"I'm glad." Annabeth says tenderly and leans forward, touching their foreheads gently.

That's when they hear the lock turn and Piper swallows hard. Annabeth separates herself and twists to hang over the back of the couch.

"Did you bring lunch?" Annabeth questions the tall blond.

"Take out, orange chicken and sesame shrimp, also grabbed tofu fried rice." He gives the girls a weak smile. "Just let me grab plates."

"We can eat out of the containers," Annabeth says waving him over.

Jason shrugs and makes his way over to them carrying the bag of take out. Annabeth flips around on the couch and pulls Piper to the middle so Jason can sit on the other side of her. He slips down beside her and passes over the first container of Chinese. Piper's hand brushes Jason's in the process and she fights the rising heat in her face.

"Hurry up you two." Annabeth says while jabbing Piper in the ribs.

Piper hands over the food and takes her own container from the bag in Jason's lap ignoring the look Annabeth is undoubtedly giving her.

She nibbles at the food and keeps her eyes locked on the TV. Annabeth spreads out and seems to be completely at ease while on the other side of her Jason sits up perfectly straight and stiff backed. She's pondering if this is really a good idea when she hears a huff from Annabeth. Piper glances sideways and sees Annabeth blowing hair out of the way of her food and Piper lets out a small laugh earning her a glare.

"Here," Piper holds out her container for Annabeth to hold. "I'll braid your hair."

Annabeth grabs the container and slips off the couch and sits on the floor in front of Piper. Annabeth continues to eat her food while Piper works the golden curls into plaits.

"Okay." Piper says when she's finished and Annabeth tilts her head back giving Piper a smile.

Piper's eyes are drawn to Annabeth's lips and the feeling of their earlier kiss lights up her nerves. This time Piper's courage doesn't fail as she presses her lips to Annabeth's.

The kiss is upside down and awkward at first but Piper doesn't care. Her lips burn, her stomach is in free fall, and all she wants is to deepen the kiss. Annabeth must know this because her lips part and her tongue skims over Piper's lips. Awkwardness is burned away as Piper feels the heat in her face spread down her neck and into her chest. They only break the kiss when Piper's lungs are screaming for air.

She opens her eyes to a grinning blonde girl eyeing her. Piper can't help the nervous grin that spreads across her face.

"I think somebody might be jealous." Annabeth whispers and glances to Piper's right.

Another wave of heat courses through her at the thought of Jason watching them. Piper turns her head to the side enough to see the flush in his cheeks and bites at her lip.

"I guess we shouldn't leave him out." Piper says with a voice still husky from her kiss.

Annabeth hums in agreement below her and Piper leans toward Jason. He isn't as patient and crashes his lips into hers. Where Annabeth's kiss is heat, Jason's is electricity and it buzzes through every nerve ending.

Jason's lips are impatient and demanding. He pours his hunger into the kiss and Piper is ready to rip his shirt off him by the time the kiss ends. As soon as they break apart Annabeth speaks up.

"Shit," she mutters and gets up off the floor. "Bedroom." She says matter-of-fact.

Jason nods and stands up but not before placing another kiss on Piper. Before Piper can get her bearings a soft hand wraps around hers and pulls in the direction of the bedroom. Piper stumbles after the other girl, dumbly letting Annabeth take control.

Her eyes follow the golden curls as they bob on the short walk into the other room and towards the bed. Annabeth spins just feet from their goal and pulls Piper into another kiss. There's a moment of actual free fall that matches Piper's stomach as they drop to the bed. Piper ends up on top wondering why Annabeth isn't above her pulling the strings, but it's hard to think clearly with Annabeth's hands trailing up her side. Annabeth's hands are already under Piper's shirt and skimming along her ribs causing goosebumps to rise. Piper let's out a soft moan and feels Annabeth's grin against her lips and the blonde's hands pick up their peace.

Annabeth's fingertips dip below the waistline of Piper's jeans making her take a sharp breath. The little sign is all Annabeth needs and she drags her fingers along the hem of Piper's underwear. Annabeth pushes Piper up just enough to pop the button on her jeans which makes Piper hesitate. Annabeth immediately turns to focus on Piper's lips and distract her. It takes a moment but Piper eases back into the feel of Annabeth's lips and the trace of the older girl's tongue on her own. The next time Annabeth's hand slides down Piper is ready for it and twists to help Annabeth push her jeans down. Piper feels fingers that send sparks through her skin hook into her waistband and tug. Instinctively she arches back and presses herself into Jason who emits a soft grunt. Piper breaks her kiss with Annabeth to flash a smile and share a look with the girl pinned under her. Annabeth lifts an eyebrow and Piper grinds herself against Jason, getting a deep moan in response.

Annabeth reaches past Piper and tugs on Jason's shirt. Pulling him down onto the bed next to her.

"We should have some fun with him now," Annabeth says and jerks her head in Jason's direction.

Piper nods and moves to straddle Jason, throwing a leg over his hips and hovering an inch above him.

"His shirt," Annabeth mutters and yanks hers over her head.

Piper starts working on his buttons while Jason keeps his eyes on her mouth. She's half way down his shirt when he lifts up and captures her lips. Piper shoves him back down to the mattress and grins nervously. Annabeth’s demeanor must be rubbing off on Piper because all she can do is imagine holding him down and having her way with him. The thought sends a thrill through her and Piper enjoys it more than she thinks she should.

Piper finishes with Jason's shirt and pushes it back over his shoulders letting out a happy noise as she looks over his chest and abs. Jason takes the opportunity to lift back up and kiss her again. This time Piper savors their kiss, exploring his lips and tongue. Annabeth's fingers scrape against Piper's back as they unclasp her bra and push it off. Jason hesitates in their kiss and Piper places her hands on Jason's cheeks and pushes him back. He drinks in the sight of her bare chest and something inflates inside her. Piper pulls him forward to her breast and moans softly as his lips dance across her skin. Annabeth slides up behind Piper and presses her own breasts into Piper's back. Between the attention of the two of them Piper is having a hard time keeping her eyes open to enjoy all of this. Jason kisses and sucks at her breasts while Annabeth nips at her neck and shoulders.

In the midst of this two sided onslaught, Piper can't help but find the closest thing to press herself into and that happens to be Jason. He's hard underneath her and feeling him only spurs her on. Piper pushes harder against him and wishes there weren't so many layers between them. She's about reached the end of her foreplay limit and needs more, so much more. Again Annabeth steps in and reaches around to unbutton Jason's pants and pull them down. Annabeth also produces a condom and Piper realizes how prepared for this Annabeth was.

It only takes Annabeth another second to pull down Jason's boxers and roll the condom down his length. Piper bites at her lip and stares at him resting against her. She's not sure she'll be able to pull herself away long enough to slip her underwear off but Annabeth pushes them to the side and guides Jason into her. Piper let's out a long moan and enjoys the flood of warmth from having him buried inside her. Jason's fingertips dig into her waist and pull her up before bringing her back down onto him. The pace is languid fuels the storm in her belly that sends licks of lightning through her limbs.

With two sets of hands and two mouths focusing their attention on her, Piper can imagine herself staying here forever. Annabeth has other ideas and runs a hand over Piper’s stomach and past her navel. Piper doesn’t realize how badly she wanted Annabeth’s fingers rubbing away at her until they’re nearly there and once again Piper can’t help but wonder how long Annabeth’s been planning this. With the addition of Annabeth making slow circles over her clit the storm grows until she can feel it in her neck. Her body writhes under the heat of Annabeth’s touch and the shock of Jason’s and it makes her feel like she’s coming undone at the seams.

The windup is long and tormenting and blanks out Piper’s mind. All that’s left is wordless feelings and soft whimpers. When the storm breaks inside her she wraps a hand around the back of Jason’s head and buries her face into his shoulder. She can’t find a name so she lets out a long high pitched groan into his skin and feels him go ridged. Piper feels Jason reach his own climax inside her and the tension in his shoulder as he finishes with short quick thrusts. Annabeth’s hand snakes away and Jason’s hands release her hips but the nerves where he’s touched are still tingling.

“We’re not quite done yet,” he says shakily and lifts his head to peer over her shoulder.

“Do you think we’ll have to hold her down?” Piper asks and twists enough to glance back at the other girl while still keeping her head in the crook of Jason’s neck.

“I think she’ll do whatever you ask,” Jason says confidently and Piper bites her lip.

She takes the time to look over Annabeth and sees the rapid rise and fall of her chest, the blush that’s spread across her bare chest, and her stormy grey eyes that are locked on her own lips. Piper gathers herself together and pushes off Jason. She lets out a happy moan when he slips out of her and she crawls her way to the other girl. Annabeth hasn’t taken her eyes off Piper but slowly spreads her legs and lays back. Piper drops down between them and runs her tongue up the inside of Annabeth’s thigh quickly before glancing up and smiling. Annabeth’s eyes are sharp and focused on Piper’s movements, giving her a sense of power.

Piper lowers her mouth placing the flat of her tongue along Annabeth and getting a low moan in response. Annabeth wiggles her hips to create more motion between them and Piper takes the hint. She makes soft circles with her tongue over Annabeth’s clit and tugs gently with her lips. It warrants another moan from Annabeth and Piper steps up her efforts. If she can she’ll have Annabeth as big a raging mess as she was. Piper slides an arm under Annabeth’s leg and places her hand on top of the other girl’s thigh while moving her other hand over the mount of soft trimmed hair between Annabeth’s legs. An idea strikes her and she moves her mouth a bit lower to run it along every inch of Annabeth’s warm, wet center while moving her thumb to rub the space just above the hood of Annabeth’s clit.

The combination has the desired effect and Annabeth pushes up to press against Piper’s mouth. She can already feel her lips growing puffy but doesn’t want to stop. Annabeth is stuck trying to catch her breath between moans when Piper feels the tingle that accompanies Jason’s touch on her leg.

His hand barely grazes her skin as it makes its way higher and Piper shivers. Jason shifts his hand over as it meets the curve of her ass and a finger slides between her still sensitive lips. She holds in her moans until his fingers press their way inside her and she loses control of the cry of pleasure she makes into Annabeth. The blonde immediately bucks under her and Piper struggles to keep her mouth on the girl. Jason’s fingers curl downwards inside her causing Piper to let out another moan and Annabeth throws her head back. Every thrust Jason makes reverberates it’s way through Piper and ultimately ends as a moan into Annabeth. It’s only when Annabeth is still under her tongue that Piper realizes how close the blonde is to coming and tightens her grip. Moments later Annabeth’s hand is in Piper’s hair pulling gently away and Piper breaks her mouth free. Annabeth flops back onto the mattress and lets out a loud curse and Piper grins.

That’s when Jason curls his fingers again and quickens his pace. His fingers feel like contained lightning inside her and Piper doesn’t bother to fight the second orgasm building in her spine. It builds like the static during a thunderstorm and when the clap of thunder comes she pitches forward and collapses on top of Annabeth who lets out small burst of laughter before placing her hands over Piper’s back. Jason lays down beside them and closes his eyes, taking deep steady breaths. Piper is warm and comfortable and closes her eyes to drift off to sleep.

“Hey,” Annabeth says with a huff. “We’re not wasting the weekend by sleeping it away.”

“Next time we’ll double team you and see if you aren’t tired afterwards.” Piper shoots back and gives Annabeth a glare.

The other girl breaks into a wry smile and pushes a strand of hair from Piper’s face.

“So you want there to be another time?” Annabeth’s voice is soft.

Piper takes her time before answering.

“Can I stay here tonight?”

There’s a tug on her chin and Piper turns her head back but Annabeth pulls again until Piper moves up close enough for Annabeth to kiss her. It’s hard enough to bruise her lips and long enough to make her gasp for air when Annabeth let’s her go.

“You can stay with us every night.” Annabeth smiles and it spreads to her eyes.

Piper hovers there for a minute unsure of what to say or do until Jason’s hand wraps around her waist and pulls her down between them. Piper settles in and hides her grin against Annabeth’s collar bone and truly feels at home.


End file.
